


Written In The Stars

by MoonshadowMusings



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Runaan is Bad at Feelings (The Dragon Prince), Sexual Frustration, Slow Burn, dumb gays, moonshadow elves are nocturnal in this because yeah, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonshadowMusings/pseuds/MoonshadowMusings
Summary: Runaan didn't like emotions.They were difficult, hard to read, and they took up so much effort to deal with. He had never really had the time or interest to bother with anything of the sort, however, that had all began to change when he had first laid eyes on the new blacksmith of the Silvergrove.The newcomer's name was Ethari, and from the moment he saw him, Runaan knew that that man would be the end of him.And eventually, a few weeks later, Runaan finally builds up the courage to go speak to Ethari again. Little did he know, that would be the official beginning of a lot of new experiences, meetings and feelings.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 68





	1. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lain and Tiadrin want Runaan to go speak to Ethari again.

"Come on, Runaan! I never knew you to be a coward!"

Lain's voice rang out across the moonlit clearing, and Runaan swore that he would promptly go insane if he wasn't left alone soon. Lain and Tiadrin, two of the most talented Moonshadow warriors, as well as Runaan's closest (if not only) friends, had taken it upon themselves to give the aloof elf the final push to go speak again to the new Blacksmith. A fellow named Ethari: a name Runaan couldn't- and _wouldn't_ soon forget. The two had only met before on a single occasion, and while Runaan doubted that their first meeting had been of great importance to Ethari, that interaction had been a whole new beginning for Runaan- a new beginning of many things, actually. 

Firstly, that was the day that Runaan had come to the conclusion that he was definitely, most certainly attracted to men. Though of course, that realization hadn't exactly been unprecedented. On that day it had just been officially confirmed. He'd had fleeting suspicions of where his interests lay before, looking back on the times when many a beautiful, desirable she-elf had offered him her hand or suggested they go for a drink on the town. 

_"Thank you, but I'm rather occupied with training at the moment,"_ was Runaan's go-to reply for those types of situations, and it had worked quite well for him more often than not. Why waste a perfectly good night with the forced downing of spirits and undesirable small-talk when work could be done? He took his assassin training very seriously, and at that time such amorous meanderings were simply no use to him. 

Well, that didn't seem to be the case anymore. He _did_ want to drink and laugh with somebody, but not just anybody. All he wanted now was Ethari. Ethari with his gentle smile and his large amber eyes; so warm that Runaan swore he would simply just _melt_ if he looked too long-

"Oh Lain, look at him! This oaf's in _love!"_

Runaan's thoughts were cut short by Tiadrin's loud, sing-songy announcement to the other elf. He frowned and averted his gaze from the two, wishing for just a moment of silence to spare him from the couple's endless teasing. 

"I am not, Tiadrin. Is torturing me with your comments really so enjoyable? I suggest a more fulfilling hobby." Runaan muttered as he stood up, brushing dirt and grass from his trousers. By the moon, would they ever stop? 

"C'mon, Runaan. We remember the first meeting of you and that blacksmith- don't we, Tiadrin?" Tiadrin nodded eagerly in response to her partner. "Right, see? Oh, that meeting was all blushes from you, and all smouldering, _irresistible_ charm from him! It's written in the stars, my friend." Lain gave one of his childish, mischievous grins. "And Tiadrin and I are just tired of all this unrelenting pining, that's all. We're doing you a favour!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry- can you repeat that? Did you just call him _smouldering?_ " Runaan gave an almost startled laugh as he swung his quiver of arrows over his shoulder, unamused by Lain's choice of words. "And really, you consider this a favour? How ever will I repay you?"

"By talking to 'thari again, of course. Are you daft?" Tiadrin snickered, casting Lain a momentary amused glance before returning her gaze to Runaan. "Even assassins need connections. _Romantic_ connections. We all must settle down eventually." She stated, absentmindedly slipping her hand into Lain's as she spoke.

Runaan frowned, catching that intimate gesture between the two. Settle down? Oh, he knew that that was what they wanted once their warrior days were over- but Runaan could guess what was in store for them. A mission gone wrong, followed by an array of sinking metal lotuses, and then mournful horns announcing the untimely death of a team of assassins. Surely they were aware that that would likely be their fate, so why get attached to idyllic fantasies of the future? Runaan had accepted his fate, so why couldn't they? Hence, one of the reasons why he was afraid of taking on a partner. He didn't want his spouse to have to go through the grief of losing him to a mission- it seemed selfish.

"Right.. anyway," Runaan looked off into the indigo darkness of the surrounding woodland, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "Though this isn't in my, uh.. best interest, will the nagging stop if I go speak to the blacksmith?" 

"You know it, Ru!" Lain chimed in, making the other he-elf groan at the nickname. 

"Very well, then. I'm going to get this over and done with." Runaan grunted, and with that, he set off towards the Silvergrove to go speak to Ethari. 


	2. The Blacksmith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan goes to talk to Ethari.

Runaan couldn't believe this. He was quite possibly the most talented assassin there was in all of Xadia, and yet here he was, standing with his heart in his throat in front of the blacksmith. Surely it was too late to back out now- what if Ethari had seen him through the window? Runaan hastily looked up at the building before him to make sure he wasn't being watched before returning to his thoughts. It would be odd to stand there for minutes on end without entering only to leave right after, wouldn't it? 

"Perhaps this wasn't a good idea." He murmured to himself, restlessly tapping his foot against the wooden platform beneath him as he attempted to regain his composure. 

Lain and Tiadrin had only said they wanted him to speak to Ethari, didn't they? Surely that wouldn't be so bad, if Runaan could manage not to make a fool out of himself during that time. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to speak to Ethari, because he very much did, but how was he supposed to maintain his calm with- with _Ethari_ there? That blacksmith was strong, he was kind, and Runaan was... Runaan. For the sake of his pride, he _had_ to do his best to appear as the distant, calculating elf that he was known as in the Silvergrove. If he didn't, Runaan wasn't sure how he would ever make up for it. 

~ ~ ~ 

It took him a solid six minutes to build up enough courage to push open the blacksmith door, and upon his entrance he was greeted with a welcoming heat from the lit forge and the nearby noise of a hammer being struck against hot iron. 

"Just a minute!" A rich voice called from inside, and Runaan could almost immediately recognize it as Ethari's as he shuffled off to the side to lean against the wall. The inside of the blacksmith was dimly lit with a snug air about it, and on the walls were various different weapons ranging from battle axes to longbows. Some of the arms were made of a darker metal with considerable less sheen, while others were lighter and glossier. Runaan figured that that was due to the blacksmith's recent management change- one of those sets had most likely been forged by the old smithy, while the other was probably made by Ethari. Whoever those sets belonged to, Runaan was sure that forging such fine weapons would take a substantial amount of talent. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder before straightening up from his spot at the wall, then proceeded to reach out and grab a thin bow from a nearby rack. The weapon was astoundingly light in his hands, and intricate designs were carved into the cool metal. Upon further investigation, Runaan noticed a small switch in the middle of the bow. He gave a curious hum and prepared to press the pad of his thumb down on the switch, when a sudden familiar voice sounded from behind him.

"Looking at the wares?" 

"Oh- uh, um.. yes. Yes, I am." Runaan answered hastily, awkwardly lowering the bow to set it down on a wooden table. "They're, uh.. very expertly made." 

"Glad you think so." Ethari smiled politely as he strolled further into the main part of the forge, returning an iron hammer and a newly-made sword to their rightful places. "Anyway... Runaan, is it? Are you looking to have something made, or are we just browsing?" 

"Yes, just.. just browsing." Runaan cleared his throat, wondering if Ethari could hear his heart furiously pounding at his chest or see the way his hands shook ever so slightly. _Pull yourself together, Runaan. He's an elf, not a monster._ Why was Ethari so calm? _How_ was he so calm? How could a man manage such a kind smile and such a serene aura like that? Well, he figured the answer was obvious. Ethari clearly wasn't interested in Runaan the way he was- he was just being polite, as expected of the owner of a well-known shop. 

"Ah, I see. Well then, I noticed you having a look at that bow over there. It's a new one; made for the assassins. It's a damn good one, too. Very light and easy to handle, but effective all the same. I do think it would suit you quite nicely." Ethari commented in a gentle tone, brushing past Runaan to pick up the mentioned weapon. Runaan immediately went rigid, his skin practically burning at the area where Ethari had touched him. 

"Oh! Oh, I do suppose you're, uh.. right. I'll take it." This was wrong, it _had_ to be wrong. Runaan was desperate for Ethari to touch him again, even if it was just another meaningless brush, but at the same time the thought mortified him. How was this even happening? He was cool and collected at best, yet those traits were but a distant memory in this circumstance. By the moon, Ethari already owned his damned heart- even if the other would never feel the same. 

~ ~ ~ ~

"Here you are, Runaan. I hope it serves you well- and if there are any complications you're more than welcome to come see me again."

Runaan was forced away from his thoughts and back to reality when a light weight was placed in his hands, and he looked down to see the bow wrapped up in a fine cloth. Wait, had he even paid yet? How long had he been thinking? This whole encounter had just seemed like a blur of anxiety, restlessness and self-consciousness to him, but at least it hadn't gone terribly wrong. 

"Thank you, Ethari. I'm sure it'll work just fine." Runaan assured him, forcing his voice to remain steady as he handed the smithy seven gold coins from his bag to pay for the bow.

"Good, good. Have a nice night then, Runaan."

"You too." Was all Runaan managed to say in response before he fumbled for the doorknob, then quickly exited the shop with the door banging shut behind him. The moment the blacksmith was behind him, Runaan's uneasiness was almost immediately turned into frustration. How could he have let himself stutter the way he had upon entering? How could he act like such a damned _fool?_ He was an assassin- he was made to kill, not stand awkwardly by and fumble for words in the presence of another elf. Even if that elf was wise, caring, helpful and- " _Fuck."_ Runaan spat under his breath, hastily making his way down the spiral staircase and further into the village. Feeling hot and bothered and just _annoyed_ , Runaan knew exactly what he would do when he got home. 


	3. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan is ✨sexually frustrated✨, and also very bad with emotions.

Runaan unlocked the door to his house, setting his bow and quiver down on the bench with less care than usual. He didn't seem to notice when an arrow or two slipped free from their sheaf, and the soft clatter of light wood hitting the floorboards didn't spark any reaction, or even a hint of acknowledgement from the elf. He had other plans for the moment, even if he wasn't exactly overly proud of that fact. All he needed was a temporary distraction for now, just to give him at least some sense of relief. 

Runaan walked down the hall with a quiet sigh, his chest feeling uncomfortably tight- which simply made him all the more irritated with his situation. _How can I allow myself to be like this?_ He thought bitterly, trudging into his room and locking the door behind him. The bed creaked softly as he flopped down on the old mattress, and with a frown he reached over to his bedside table to grab a bottle of lubricant. _Helpless, useless. I'm an assassin, not some lovesick child. I can do better than this, can't I?_ He lowered his arm, carelessly unbuckling the fastening on his belt before dipping his hand beneath the waistband of his pants. _That damn elf. He doesn't know what he's doing to me, does he?_ _And I doubt he ever will._ Runaan slicked his hand with the clear liquid once his trousers were pushed down well beyond his hips, and with a long exhale he eventually took hold of his length. The cold feel of his hand against his shaft took a moment to get used to, but once settled he finally began to move his hand up and down at a relatively slow speed to start off.

 _What would Lain and Tiadrin think?_ He wondered, watching the motions of his hand through half-lidded eyes. _And Ethari? They'd be disgusted, but can I really blame them?_ His strokes began to get faster, and he clenched his jaw as a fresh swell of irritation rose through his chest. _I'm being fucking selfish, that's what it is. An early death is but a guarantee for assassins. How could I think of doing that to someone? To Ethari? How could I?_ A sharp hiss escaped from behind his gritted teeth as his movements got quicker and quicker, and he threw his head back against the wooden headboard while continuing to thrust into his fist. _That fucking elf, with that fucking smile of his. Am I really letting him do this to me?_ _Get a grip, get a fucking grip._ Frustration and an animalistic desire pooled low in his abdomen, making him feel absolutely intoxicated on his own self-loathing as his gasps rapidly grew sharper and louder. Runaan's head was steadily getting fuzzier as he carried on with the angry pumping of his fist, but one thought was able to remain a constant in his mind.

Ethari. Ethari with his golden amber eyes, his dumb grin that made Runaan feel utterly heady, and the way he always carried the scent of molten iron and moonberries wherever he went. He wanted him to be here, to be able to feel another warm body besides him and to just tell the blacksmith how _amazing_ he was. The way he lit up even the darkest rooms with his smile, the way he was kind to elves he hardly knew- he was perfect, and Runaan just wanted him to be _his,_ and-

"Fuck, _Ethari._ " Runaan grunted breathlessly, bucking his hips one last time as he came into his hand. Waves of fire flared up from his abdomen, and he was left gasping for air as if trying to match the beat of his rapidly pounding heart. It took a good few minutes for him to catch his breath again and clean off his hand, and by the time he was finished all he wanted was to roll over and sleep off the rest of the night. He kicked his leather trousers off the side of the bed and changed into a more comfortable pair of pants, and while he was decently less frustrated than before, now he just felt ... _guilty._ Guilty for using Ethari's name at his climax, guilty for the way he had staved off his agitation, but most of all, he felt guilty for feeling the way he did about Ethari when he doubted the other felt the same. Well, _that_ was all far too much for him to deal with at the moment. He rubbed his eyes and straightened out his blankets and silken sheets, taking one last look out the window before deciding to crawl back into bed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

An hour or two after Runaan had finally managed to fall asleep, he was woken up by a loud knocking at his front door. 

"Who is it?"He called irritably from his bed, not wishing to answer the door unless it was someone of known importance. The seconds passed by with no reply, and Runaan gave an annoyed sigh before walking over while simultaneously pulling on his satin night robe. Who would possibly come to bother him at such an hour? Did this visitor have no sense of time, or were they just inconsiderate? 

"Really, it's the middle of the day. I do hope that this is important, whatever it is-" He began to say as he opened the door, but immediately paused from his lecture when he saw who was standing there. 

Ethari looked up, a guilty smile appearing on his handsome face as he held something out to Runaan. "Apologies, Runaan- uh, you left this at my shop when you came by earlier. I needed to work late today before I could bring it over, so I hope I didn't wake you." 

"Um.. oh." Runaan just stared at him for a few seconds before glancing downwards, noticing that Ethari was holding out his bag. "Right, right, thank you... And no, it's not a problem. I was already awake." He lied, reaching out to take the bag from the blacksmith on his doorstep.

"Really, how come? Couldn't sleep?" 

"Sadly not, no." Runaan replied slowly, deciding it would be best to bend the truth just a little in this situation. He didn't want Ethari to feel bad for waking him, after all. 

"That's a shame. You know, there's a tea recipe that my mum gave me when I couldn't sleep as a boy. It works like a charm- it'd be no trouble for me to make it for you sometime." Ethari commented, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side. "If you'd like me to, of course."

Runaan paused, giving a quiet chuckle to distract himself from the flush of heat he felt rising to his face. Did he really deserve that offer? What would he do to thank Ethari- especially since he didn't actually have trouble sleeping? "I'd appreciate that, actually. No good can come from a, uh, messed up sleep schedule." 

"That's right." Ethari laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway, how about you come by the blacksmith tomorrow afternoon? I'd love to teach you how to make it."

"Oh, I suppose so. That works for me." Runaan replied, doing his best to keep a relatively straight face. 

"It's a date, then." Ethari answered lightly, grinning broadly as he gave Runaan a final wave before turning away. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow!" 

"Mhm, see you." Runaan said in a gentle tone, waiting until Ethari was long gone before closing the door and just standing there, smiling like an absolute lovesick fool. 

And little did he know, Ethari was smiling in the exact same way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years everyone!


	4. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan goes to learn Ethari’s tea recipe, but it doesn’t play out how he had expected it to.

"Why'd he offer in the middle of the day? Why was he at your _house?_ Perhaps he was just _that_ desperate to see you again-" 

"Are you nervous? How do you feel? Scared?"

"For the moon's sake." Runaan muttered under his breath, resting his face in his hands. "He was simply returning my bag to me, Lain. And _no,_ Tiadrin. What reason do I have to be nervous?" 

"No reason, no reason." Tiadrin gave a slight snicker, eyeing Runaan from where she sat perched on a rock.

"That's what I thought. I just told him that I had trouble sleeping and he offered to teach me how to make a tea recipe; one that's supposed to induce sleep. That's it." Runaan raised his gaze towards the blanket of stars above, seeing the moon making its upward climb into the sky. He'd have to go meet Ethari soon, and he was looking forward to it more than he'd like to admit. 

"Wait a moment- trouble _sleeping?_ You've never said anything about not being able to sleep before." Lain frowned at him as he idly picked at blades of moonlit grass, ignoring the group of adoraburrs who were doggedly clinging to his leather clothing. "Don't tell me you _lied_ to spend time with him. You absolute idiot!"

"No, no, no. See, he woke me up when he dropped off my bag, and I couldn't just _admit_ that he was the reason I was awake. So... well, it was a white lie to spare his feelings. And I didn't know he'd invite me over anyway." Runaan retorted, hunching his shoulders when a crisp breeze swept through the field where the three sat. "And look at it this way- if I ever did have difficulty sleeping one night, his recipe would be beneficial. No harm done." 

"And since when do you care about sparing feelings?" Tiadrin snorted in amusement, brushing a strand of silvery hair out of her face. "This is love if I've ever seen it."

"I second that, Tia!" Lain chimed in helpfully. 

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, sorry. But Runaan, you _do_ have to admit you don't take these sort of precautions with other elves..."

"Wonderful, _anyway._ " Runaan interrupted loudly, hoping to put an end to the subject as he stood up with a carefully blank expression. "It's time for me to get my tea recipe now. That's all this is for, understood?"

"Well then, whatever you say. You will tell us if anything happens though, won't you?" Tiadrin asked hopefully. 

" _If_ the teasing ceases, maybe." Runaan sighed, knowing very well that he would probably just end up telling the two regardless. "Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone." 

"'Course, father." Lain grinned, and as Runaan rolled his eyes and began to walk away, he could hear the couple dissolving into a fit of giggles behind him. 

~ ~ ~ 

The winding marble paths of the Silvergrove led Runaan to Ethari's workshop, which was expertly built up in a large tree above the rest of the village. It was only accessible by a long winding staircase out front, which Runaan wasn't particularly fond of- why make things more arduous than they had to be?

Ethari must have heard his footsteps coming up the stairwell, because the wooden door to the blacksmith swung open almost the second Runaan arrived on the front step.

"Oh- hello." He staggered back a step, taken aback by the sudden opening of the door. "I do hope I'm not too late." 

"Not late at all! Come in, come in." Was Ethari's pleasant reply, and as Runaan was ushered inside, he took note of how they passed the forge and turned left down a warmly-lit hallway. The stone floor from the front of the building gave way to a smooth light-coloured wood, and as they entered the living room Runaan could almost immediately smell the distinctly sweet scent of moonberry surprise, paired with the weaker smell of old books and another more floral aroma that he couldn't quite make out. 

"This is... this is nice." He blinked, tilting his head at a homey sofa that sat next to a tall bookshelf, which was absolutely overflowing with novels and other pieces of Elven literature. Squinting at the backs of the books, Runaan swore that some of them were written in other languages too. 

"You sound as if you were expecting something else." Ethari remarked in an amused tone as he led Runaan into a kitchen with dark cabinets. Moonlight from the stained glass window streamed into the room, bleaching the floor a more silvery colour that Runaan truthfully found to be quite pretty. 

"It's not a bad thing. It's just that I was expecting this to resemble more... well, more like the back of a workshop. It's comfortable though, I can see why you chose to set up work here." Runaan replied, lifting his head to glance at Ethari before stopping. Instead of his usual long-sleeved shirt and coat, today Ethari was wearing something a tad bit different. It was a dark sleeveless top which was cut off around the middle, and it just so happened to reveal a part of Ethari's lower stomach, as well as his arms that showed a fair bit more muscle than the regular elf. He cleared his throat and looked away, feeling his cheeks grow the slightest bit warm. 

"So.. um, the tea recipe, correct?"

"Right. So first, the water needs to boil. Nobody in their right mind wants to drink cold tea." Ethari hummed, taking a large pot out of a drawer and filling it with water from the kitchen faucet. Next, he carefully placed it atop a coal-fueled stove for the water to begin to bubble. "Mind passing me that teapot to your left? The bowl next to it too, please."

Handing him the two items, Runaan studied Ethari's actions as he delicately set the teapot down and opened the lid. The wooden bowl next to him was filled with the heads of small white-petaled flowers that had been ripped off from the stems, and he was able to recognize them from somewhere. He just couldn't quite remember where. 

Ethari whistled quietly to himself as he carefully poured boiling water into the teapot, shooing Runaan back a step so he wouldn't get burnt if any water splashed. "So, those white flowers there. That's chamomile, which is the ingredient that's going to help you fall asleep." He explained. "They're the most important part of this recipe."

"Hm, alright." Runaan nodded, feeling a twinge of guilt. He felt bad that Ethari was trying to resolve a problem he didn't actually have, and even briefly regretted lying to him. Though it was too late now, he supposed. "And in that jar there- what's that for?"

Ethari turned, following Runaan's gaze towards the mentioned object. "Oh, that's full of honey- helps with the taste of the tea. I bought it off a human merchant who had somehow ended up in Xadia. The poor fellow, really. I did feel sorry for him, I hope he eventually found his way back home." 

"A human?" Runaan raised his eyebrows at Ethari, now noticeably frowning. "Why buy it from a _human?_ I'm certain there are many Elven vendors who could've sold you the exact same thing."

"Ah, well.. He was all alone, and I doubt he had much money on him. I figured a fair sale couldn't have done any harm." Ethari shrugged, taking the chamomile petals and beginning to grind them up. 

Runaan watched him closely, newfound irritation beginning to blossom in his chest. "Ethari, that doesn't change the fact that he was a human. He could've hurt you. Are you aware of that?" _He could've even been killed,_ he thought sourly, his jaw clenching. 

"I- Runaan, not every human out there could possibly be evil. They must think we're all savage monsters, but we're not, are we? Perhaps it's the same case with them..."

"That's- no, Ethari. We're different, we're nothing like them. _They_ are the reason why half our assassins and warriors never come home, do you understand? They're barbarians, every last one of them. I've seen what they can do." Runaan retorted, narrowing his eyes. 

"That's unfair. I understand that you've had difficult experiences with them, and I doubt we'll find middle ground on this topic, so could we _please_ just get back to-" 

"Difficult? _Difficult?_ They've killed in front of me, Ethari. They've slaughtered new recruits without a hint of remorse, and that isn't going to change. Perhaps you'll understand when you actually _do_ something worthwhile." Runaan inhaled sharply as he straightened up, red-hot anger bubbling up inside him. "You're welcome to sit, all safe and unbothered in your forge while the rest of us are getting murdered." How could Ethari possibly see any good in those monsters? Wasn't he aware of the pain and destruction they could cause? Did it even _matter_ to him? 

Ethari, on the other hand, didn't reply. He didn't attempt to shoot back any sharp words at Runaan, or even look angry at him. All he did was stand there, his two hands firmly planted on the countertop with a distinctly hurt expression on his face.

Runaan stared at him for a good few seconds before simply just shaking his head and turning away, not bothering to mention the tea that Ethari had been preparing for him as he swept out of the workshop. The chill night air was able to soothe his anger and calm his senses once he exited the building, and only then was Runaan able to finally realize what he had done. 


	5. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan apologizes to Ethari.

It had been a full week since Runaan and Ethari's argument. A full week of a suffocating, heavy tightness in Runaan's chest, paired with long looks at the front door and him wondering if it was a good time to go apologize yet. That week he could hardly even concentrate on his training, as he was so horribly steeped in guilt that every second of every day, he was just so hyperaware that he had hurt Ethari. The image of the blacksmith's wounded expression still lingered in his mind; the way he had fallen into an almost unbearable silence, and the way he hadn't even bothered to fight back against Runaan's harsh words. And Runaan _knew_ that he had been at a fault, but he had always had a great deal of trouble with apologizing and admitting he had been wrong. However, this time was different. This time he understood that after a few days of brushing off the incident, it wouldn't get better- and why should it? Ethari deserved to have a proper apology. So in short, Runaan would have to go admit that he was wrong to someone for what could very well be the first time. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was common knowledge that all the stores and shops had reached their closing time, for the sun would be rising soon and all the respectable elves were heading home for a good day's rest. Runaan wasn't sure why he had chosen such an hour to go apologize, but he was somewhat glad that he had. The paths of the Silvergrove were far less crowded than usual, making for a pleasant silence that Runaan quite enjoyed. The buildings were beautiful at dawn, too; the glowing rays of the rising sun reflected magnificently against marble domes and ancient arches, and tiny clear droplets of morning dew hung stubbornly to vines of emerald ivy. But that raised a question: if all the stores were closed, where would he find Ethari? _Perhaps I'll have to wait until dusk comes,_ Runaan thought, stepping into the overgrown field of lavender that sat adjacent to a cobbled plaza on his way to the other side of the village. 

And that was when he noticed Ethari. The blacksmith was lying in the grass up ahead, his arms resting on his broad chest as he stared up at the sky. _Why's he out here? Of all places?_ Runaan wondered, glancing apprehensively around the meadow before hesitantly making his way over with silent steps. With every stride closer he grew more anxious, just praying that everything would go well. 

"The sky's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Um.." Runaan paused when Ethari spoke, not expecting the other elf to have heard him sit down besides him. "I suppose so, yes.. Look, Ethari. I truly am sorry about what happened, I shouldn't have-" 

"Runaan, it's fine." Ethari replied in that gentle tone of his, looking over at the assassin. "I should have known better." 

"No, it's- Ethari, what I said was foolish. You are useful, and.. you _do_ help around the Silvergrove." Runaan replied slowly, stiffly lowering himself to the ground to lie besides Ethari on the bedewed grass. He looked up at the brightening sky and squinted, shying away from the morning sun's brilliant orange rays. This experience was altogether unfamiliar to Runaan; he wasn't used to slowing down and admiring such seemingly mundane things, but he saw a sort of beauty in the way Ethari took the time to appreciate nature in all its different forms- even if it was just staring at the sky for a while.

Ethari looked over at him, a small smile appearing on his face as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Well, I accept the apology. And to give my condolences, I made something for you."

"You... really?" Runaan blinked in surprise, shifting onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow. He had expected Ethari to be angry at him, not _make_ him something- and Runaan knew very well that Ethari always put a lot of effort into every one of his crafts. But _why?_ Ethari hardly had anything to apologize for, did he? Did Runaan even deserve anything? "Are you sure? You truly mustn't be sorry, and I _really_ don't need-"

"Close your eyes, Runaan. It's fine." Ethari chuckled, and even the mere _sound_ of his laughter made Runaan's face feel unbearably hot. The assassin gave a slight nod and closed his eyes as he was told, listening while Ethari rummaged about in his bag before a cool, light object was placed in his palms. He opened his eyes, his breath almost catching in his throat when he saw what Ethari had made him. It was a small moonstrider cub carved from pure onyx, with delicately curved horns and small sapphires in the place of eyes. It was small, yes, but its details absolutely amazed Runaan. The intricate patterns and designs in the stone were so carefully placed, and he knew that more effort would have gone into this than many would suspect. _He really did this all for me, too._

"Ethari, this is... this is _amazing."_ Runaan said, carefully sliding his index finger down the sculpture's smooth back. "How can I even thank you? Everything is so expertly carved, and.. how long did this take? Surely you didn't start an entirely new project just for me." 

"It's a gift, you don't need to thank me." Ethari assured him, settling back down on the grass with a content expression. "I've seen you petting moonstriders out in the forest before, so I figured it would be fitting." 

"Well, you were correct. And one day I'll give you something in return anyway." Runaan declared, once again lying down besides him. The sky continued to brighten above the two elves in the field, and with the coming of dawn adoraburrs could be heard squeaking in the nearby bushes. _We should be asleep by now. If anyone sees us they'll think we're mad._ However, Runaan couldn't exactly find it within himself to be bothered by that. How _could_ he be bothered, when he was lying peacefully with the one elf that made him feel.. well, just alive? He didn't feel pressured to say anything to break their silence, because the comfortable calm was simply one of the best things he had ever experienced. He pitied the elves who were asleep in their beds, for they would never be able to see the way the brightness of dawn made Ethari's skin glow with a warm light, and they would never know the way his chest rose and fell in relaxed movements, and they would never see how his lips curved up into _that_ smile of his, or-

"Runaan?"

"Oh- hm?" He looked over, shaken from his thoughts.

"I'm glad we met. I truly am." 

Runaan blinked, taken aback. He hastily returned his gaze to the sky, hoping Ethari hadn't noticed the rush of colour that spread to his face. "I'm.. I'm glad we met too, Ethari." He replied softly, feeling the blacksmith shifting closer just to place a hand on his arm. Runaan took in a deep breath before closing his eyes, letting his mind return to the sounds of birds and crickets around him, and also slowly getting used to the warmth of the man besides him. And truthfully, he was happy- because he was in love, and he was finally going to let himself believe that Ethari actually might feel the same way too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My studies and courses are starting up again, so I apologize if it takes me a bit longer to have chapters out 😕


	6. Confession

Runaan scowled as the tip of a metal blade was pressed to his throat, keeping carefully still as he dug his nails into the grass beneath him. It was too late now, for the two opposing elves were stood on either side of him, triumphant grins on their faces while they watched the assassin on the ground. 

"Well Runaan, we win." Tiadrin declared triumphantly, straightening up and removing her sword from next to Runaan’s neck. "Lucky day for us, I believe. Maybe we’ll even get ourselves a hot streak."   
  


"Mhm." Lain hummed in agreement, his smile slowly fading as he watched Runaan pick up his daggers with a dirty look. "What’s got you all angry today? You know, we all need to lose _sometimes-_ "

"Sod off." Runaan grumbled, swatting Tiadrin’s hand away when she tried to help him up. He huffed and brushed dirt from his trousers, avoiding his friends’ gazes. If he knew them well, which he did, they would never let him forget this loss.   
  
  


The three had been training that night in their usual spot: the grassy clearing surrounded by tall, old trees that sported gnarled roots and dark leaves. They had a tradition of sparring whenever they returned from a mission as a way to ensure that all of them were well and fit for their next expedition, and though it was incredibly tiring, such things were simply necessary for all Moonshadow assassins. Weakness was greatly frowned upon in the Silvergrove, and all new warriors had learned that at one time or another. " _You’ll be dead the moment you slip up in the human kingdoms, and none of us wish to tell your families of your fate. Be strong, be smart and be vigilant. It’s the only way to be._ " They had been told by their mentors, and Runaan had taken those words to heart. If his peers couldn’t live up to the expectations of their superiors, then _he_ would- and since he made that promise all those years ago as a new trainee, his supervisors always made sure that he kept to his word.   
  
  


That’s why losing always hurt the most. He was tired after their three-week mission which they had returned from only a few hours prior, but he wasn’t one to make excuses to justify incompetencies. However, fatigue wasn’t the only thing slowing him down that night. His mind had been riddled with worry ever since they had initially left on their trip, because what if he never came home? What if he could never tell Ethari that he _loved_ him? He mentally frowned at his own thoughts, unamused by how sappy they sounded. 

"Something’s got you bothered, it’s not hard to tell.” Lain remarked, watching his friend beginning to pace in tight circles around the clearing. "First it was that Katolian solider who caught you off guard last Tuesday, and now it’s you losing in a duel. What’s _wrong,_ Runaan? It’s Ethari, isn’t it? 

Runaan looked down, not very eager to confess to that. It had been two months since the day where he and Ethari had watched the sunrise together; the night where Ethari had told Runaan that he was glad they had met, and the night where Runaan told him the exact same thing in return. They had grown all the more closer since then, becoming practically inseparable.   
  


"It’s just... I want to tell him. I _need_ to tell him." Runaan admitted, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "I can’t get him out of my head, sure, but what if it’s too early? And if he _does_ feel the same, and if we do go further..." He trailed off into a nervous silence, keeping his eyes narrowed down at the ground. Ethari rejecting him surprisingly wasn’t his biggest fear, though. It was the thought of being in a relationship and having to leave him whenever he went on a mission- and who knew what would happen while he was off? He could _die_ , and then Ethari would be left all alone to watch his metal flower slowly sink to the bottom of the lotus pool. The thought was heartbreaking to Runaan. How did Lain and Tiadrin not worry about that when it came to their relationship?   
  


"Then _tell_ him, Runaan." Tiadrin said, her voice surprisingly gentle as she put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. "I’ve seen the way he looks at you- we all have. It’s going to be fine, and even if it’s not, Lain and I will be here every step of the way."   
  


"That’s right." Lain agreed, gazing over at the two with a smile. "It’s only a matter of time until one of you confesses; might as well get it over and done with."   
  


"I _suppose_ so.” Runaan answered hesitantly, crossing his arms over his chest as his pacing ceased. He knew that his two friends had done their best to put him at ease, but he still couldn’t quite shake the heavy feeling in his stomach. Was it really so obvious to them that Ethari had feelings too? It hadn’t been so evident to _him._ "I’m going to stay here and for a while and, uh- _rehearse._ "   
  


"Of course. Tell us how it goes, alright?" Lain patted Runaan’s back as he and Tiadrin strolled past hand in hand, both of them eventually disappearing into the shade.

~ ~ ~ ~

_Come on, you can do this. How hard can it be?_

_"_ Um, alright.. _Ethari!_ That purple scarf of yours _really_ sets off your ashen hair, and _eyes-"_ Runaan cut himself off, heaving a frustrated sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. "No, no, _no._ I’ve laid waste to kingdoms, entire _kingdoms_ , and that has been easier than this. Good lord, pull yourself together." He muttered to himself, irritably kicking at a stick and watching it tumble down the little grassy hill on which he stood.   
  


_That won’t do. Try harder, Runaan- surely something has to work._

_"_ Ethari- Eth.. Ethari.." Runaan cleared his throat with a frown, forcing his voice to a deeper tone than usual. " _Ethari." Yes, that’s good. "_ I just came to admire your, uh- forgery skills, yes, and- really, you are _very_ talented-" That was when he heard footsteps. He whipped around to figure out who was near, fearing that he had been heard and caught off his guard. What would he say to explain? What options did he even have, when the point of his words had been so clear? "Who, uh- who’s there?"

His gaze was apprehensively set on the narrow path leading out from the nearby trees, and when he saw _him_ emerge from the dense forest, his heart skipped a beat. What was he doing out here? He knew that Ethari was fond of taking walks in the woods, but why did it have to be here? Why _now?  
  
_

_"_ I’m sorry." The blacksmith apologized, walking closer with a mildly guilty expression. "I didn’t mean to startle you. I just heard that you had returned from your mission, and I figured I’d come see you."   
  


"Ethari, I..." Runaan stammered helplessly, just _staring_ at him. _Quick, use one of your lines_! But what _were_ his lines, again? His mind had become absolutely fogged over, and as hard as he tried to recall the things he had been practicing for the past few minutes, it was simply no use. Was it even a good time to do this? What if Lain and Tiadrin had been _wrong?_ What if Ethari didn’t even like him? His heart was hammering in his chest and he just couldn’t _think_ straight, because there was no backing out now, was there? _Calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down.._ "Ethari... I love you."   
  


Runaan didn’t dare look up again. He didn’t want to see Ethari’s face, because what would his expression be? Would he be angry? Disappointed? His mind searched desperately for something to say as a cover-up, but now that he had.. said _that_ , surely there wasn’t much he could do. "I’m sorry. God, I’m _sorry_ , I-" Runaan was cut off when he felt a hand on his cheek, his face almost instantly flushing as he melted into the other elf’s touch. What was Ethari _doing?_ Was he going to..?   
  
"Don’t be sorry." Ethari’s reply was breathy and light and even almost inaudible as he gently pulled Runaan closer, a fond smile on his face before he leaned in and kissed him without warning.   
  


Runaan, on the other hand, couldn’t exactly breathe because Ethari, the most beautiful elf in all of Xadia, had kissed him. He had kissed _him._ His eyes fluttered shut as he slipped his arms around Ethari’s waist, just hoping his face wasn’t too red while he tenderly returned the kiss.   
  


They stayed there for a while longer, just holding each other close before Ethari eventually pulled back. "I hope that’s a good enough answer." He said in a soft tone of amusement, causing Runaan to smile.   
  


"Best answer there is, really."   
  


"I’m glad you think so." Ethari chuckled as Runaan took his hand and led them down the grassy hill to a flatter area, surrounded by lilac bushes and heartbloom flowers. They lied down together, each of them content and warm in the other’s arms and neither of them bothering to speak, or even question what had just happened. There would be a time for sorting things out and getting settled with whatever they were, because for the moment the only things that mattered were the shining stars in the inky black sky and the two elves who lied beneath.   
  


They were together, and that was good enough for Runaan. 


End file.
